


I Bring You the Sun

by kungfucoffee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Actor Minhyuk and Singer Hyunwoo, M/M, super fluffy and domestic and cheesy aAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfucoffee/pseuds/kungfucoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super rookie actor Lee Minhyuk, the leading male in the popular, record breaking drama "I Bring You the Sun" meets the singer of the drama's OST, Shownu, at the SBS Drama Awards when they sit next to each other. The two are captivated by each other, and a chain of events leads Minhyuk to go over to Shownu's house-- but not in the way that one would expect. They click perfectly, like two missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, into an adorable dynamic worthy of any award.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bring You the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello please love this

For Lee Minhyuk, Awards Shows are something that he’d watched as a little kid, enviously eying the trophies that actors received for their work. To even be invited to one was something he’d dreamed of as a child, through high school, and then college and waiting for his first audition for his debut drama.

And yet, here he was, in a shiny foreign black car, approaching the red carpet that led into the SBS Drama Awards, heart beating loudly. He was dressed in a black suit, blonde hair falling nicely into his eyes. His makeup had been done at one of those salons that the idols went to, but since it was Awards season for actors, the salon had been overrun by actors and idols alike.

His first awards show. When he’d been invited, along with the rest of the main crew and cast, the internet had exploded _. I Bring You the Sun_ had been a debut of sorts for many—the first major drama to be aired on a major broadcasting station for their producer, one of their main writers, and of course, Minhyuk himself.

Lee Minhyuk, the rising rookie whose good looks and incredible acting had managed to break records for viewer ratings for a show that was predicted to flop horribly. As a very contemporary work, with not very much romance and defiance of Korean gender norms _, I Bring You the Sun’_ s success had been a shock to all of Korea. The OST, sung by Shownu, a popular idol singer who had been in the business since Minhyuk was in his last year of high school, had chopped the MelOn, Gaon and iTunes charts for a month straight.

It had also been one of the first dramas where the script was written entirely before filming, something that Minhyuk couldn’t have been more grateful for. In fact, he attributed his success greatly to that—by reading the whole script through before filming, he had an understanding and grasp of his character that most actors were unable to get.

“Ready?” Minhyuk’s manager, Yoo Kihyun, asked from the driver’s seat with a grin. Minhyuk was sitting in the back, and felt his head throb slightly as they pulled up to the carpet, tinted windows flashing with the cameras of the reporters.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Minhyuk responded with a small sigh, and yanked open the car door.

“Don’t forget to mention me when you get one of those shiny trophies!” Kihyun yelled after him as Minhyuk disappeared into the throng of shouting reporters, each wanting to get the exclusive scoop on one of Korea’s hottest rookie actors.

After he had posed for a couple of pictures, a small producer of the awards show scurried up to Minhyuk and showed him to the table where the other affiliates of _I Bring You the Sun_ were—Lee Jooheon, one of the main writers, Shin Wonho, the main producer, and Chae Hyungwon and Cheng Xiao, two of his co-stars on screen. There was also a man seated next to the only open seat who he didn’t know—broad shoulders filled up his navy blue blazer, and tan skin complimented his kind brown eyes and deep brown slicked-back hair.

They all stood to greet each other, bowing, when Wonho introduced him to the stranger.

“I don’t think you two have formally met,” Wonho mentioned, gesturing at Minhyuk, “Minhyuk, this is Shownu. Shownu, Lee Minhyuk.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Shownu smiles at the other, bowing before taking a seat. Minhyuk does the same and sits as well. Shownu is sitting to the left of him and Wonho to the right.

“I’m surprised we haven’t met before,” Shownu comments as the producers of the show bustle around, trying to drag all the actors and actresses who have arrived for the red carpet to their tables.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk agrees with a nod of his head. There’s a wine glass filled with some kind of red wine, and an open bottle and a wine holder at the center of the table.

“Hyungwon bought it, that classy bitch,” Wonho explains, taking a sip from his glass. Minhyuk nods and lifts the glass up, swirling it before taking a small sip. It’s Malbec, and good quality.

“I thought he was gonna bring rosé or something,” Jooheon snorts, “That’s all he drinks at home.”

“I do _not_ ,” Hyungwon gasps, looking quite offended for someone who was only accused of drinking a type of wine.

“That’s a damn lie, but I’m feeling nice tonight so I’ll let it slide,” Jooheon retorts.

From beside him, Shownu chuckles a little at their antics, drawing Minhyuk’s attention back to him. He takes a large sip of wine and smiles ruefully at Minhyuk.

“I can’t stand awards ceremonies,” he explains with a sigh, unbuttoning and re-buttoning his blazer, “I’m not really a people person, which is funny because now that I’ve started really doing OSTs, I have to go to both the idol awards ceremonies and the drama awards ceremonies.”

“Oh wow,” Minhyuk isn’t really sure how to respond, but Shownu is probably one of the first introverts that Minhyuk has talked to in a while. “That’s tough. How’d you end up as a singer anyways?”

“I was street scouted,” Shownu explains, messing with the wine glass, “Originally, I was scouted as a dancer, they wanted me to be in a boy band. I guess it turned out that I had a nice voice, or at least a trainable one, because after the CEO heard me, he put me through intensive vocal training. My company doesn’t have many solo artists, so they needed someone to be out in that market for them.”

“Oh cool, so you dance?” Minhyuk leans forward a bit, interested.

“Yeah, but it sucks because my agency doesn’t really let me do much dancing,” Shownu shrugs, “I guess that’s just the industry for you.”

Minhyuk agrees with that, “Your story kind of reminds me of mine—I was originally gonna be a singer too. I mean, as a kid, I wanted to be an actor, but then in high school I wanted to be a singer, so I went to auditions and stuff. A company told me that with more training I could make it, and to audition again the next year, but my parents couldn’t afford vocal training so I joined the school’s acting club because it was free, and then my director sent my portfolio in to my company. They signed me, and well,” Minhyuk gestured around him, “Here I am.”

“That’s cool, you sing?” Shownu leaned back in his chair, visibly more relaxed than before. Minhyuk noticed that his beating heart was subsiding a bit too.

“Yeah, I mean not well, but—oh, hold on,” out of the corner of his eye, Minhyuk sees a sunbae approaching, and gets up out of his chair to bow to Kim Joong Ki, one of the biggest names in Korea.

Kim Joongi Ki smiles at Minhyuk, “Hey there! Just wanted to say that I hope you take something home tonight,” He says kindly, patting Minhyuk on the back, “Your performance deserves it.” He acknowledges the now standing cast and crew at the table with a smile and nod, and moves on to his own table.

“Sorry to cut off, but I didn’t get up, Dispatch would be all over my ass talking about how Lee Minhyuk doesn’t respect his sunbaes,” Minhyuk comments with a crooked grin, sitting back down.

“Wow, Minhyuk,” Jooheon crows, “Getting noticed by the big shots, I see.”

“Ah, not really,” Minhyuk smiles widely at Jooheon cheerfully, “I’m still a little rookie, you don’t have to worry.”

“You ready for when we present?” Xiao grins over at Minhyuk from across the table, “I’m pretty nervous, so most of the talking will have to come from you.”

“I don’t think I’m gonna do any better myself,” Minhyuk responds teasingly.

“Oh, are you presenting an award?” Shownu asks in interest, taking another sip of wine. Minhyuk mirrors his actions before answering.

“Yeah, Best OST,” He nods, obviously nervous, “Hey, weren’t you nominated for that?”

“Yeah,” Shownu chuckles again, an incredibly warm, homey sound, “funny how the world works, huh?”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk sighs, feeling out of place still, “Hey, have you caught the latest episode of Running Man?” Shownu studies Minhyuk for a moment before laughing out loud.

“You’re a pretty random guy, you know that?”

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Minhyuk shrugs, “Random, loud, obnoxious, I’ve heard it all.”

“Random, yes, but obnoxious?” Shownu shook his head, “You seem like a nice guy to me.”

“Yeah, well you haven’t had to deal with my ass texting you at three in the morning,” Minhyuk grins widely at that.

“Yeah, it’s pretty damn irritating,” Wonho cuts in, “And he talks about the most random shit too, like last week he was texting me about some cute kind of Bologna puppy or some shit.”

“A Bolognese puppy, you idiot,” Minhyuk snaps, shoving Wonho playfully, “And they’re adorable.”

“Oh!” Shownu smiles, getting his phone out, “I have a Bolognese. Not a puppy, but I can show you pictures. She’s pretty cute.”

Minhyuk squeals at Shownu’s lockscreen—the cutest picture of Shownu holding a small, fluffy white dog in his arms, a dumb cute expression on his face. Shownu, it turns out, has an entire folder of over 200 pictures dedicated to his adorable dog, and the two spend the next twenty minutes examining each picture.

When the house lights dim and a PD over the system announces that the show is going live in one minute, Shownu reluctantly shoves his phone back into the pocket of his slacks.

“Ready?” Jooheon leans over the table to the rest of the people sitting there, wide grin on his face, “Let’s get our show some goddamn awards, fam!”

“Jooheon, chill man,” Hyungwon wrinkles his nose from his seat next to him, refilling Jooheon’s glass full of wine, “I’m so glad that if we win something, your ass isn’t the one making the speech.”

“Welcome to the annual Seoul Broadcasting Station Drama Awards,” Kim Seokjin, the MC for this year, says in a cool pleasant tone as the live broadcast begins. His fellow MC, Hani, and him start by cracking a few jokes, and then leading into the Highlights of the year.

 _I Bring You the Sun_ is mentioned, for its record-breaking high of most views of an episode finale on SBS for a drama, and Jooheon hoots loudly as Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Xiao’s faces are displayed on the huge screen, the Korean title splayed across the bottom.

After the year’s highlights are reviewed, the idol performances start. Minhyuk does his best to appear interested as a girl group sings in high pitched voices, then some boy group goes who tries to look badass and like bad-boys when in reality, they’ve probably never even kissed a girl. Some solo artist goes next, then another boys group and then they finish up with another girls group.

Next, the presenters of the Female Rookie of the Year come up. Normally, rookie awards are given first, and then the overall awards are given at the end of the ceremony. Minhyuk himself has been nominated for Male Rookie Actor of the year, and he knows that Wonho has been nominated for Rookie Screenwriter of the year, as has Jooheon.

When the presenters open the envelope with the winner of Male Rookie Actor of the year, Minhyuk can feel his heart beating loudly. In the car, Kihyun had told him that there was virtually no way he wouldn’t get the award—his ratings and image were just too big at that point, rivalling actors who had been in the industry longer than Minhyuk had been alive.

So when the presenter announces that Song Mino, the lead of some barely-known nighttime drama that no one really watched because it aired on Mondays and Tuesdays, wins, everyone is outraged to say the least.

Mino gives his speech, obviously shocked, and tries to be courteous about it, which Minhyuk respects. Even the presenters of the award seem very shocked, and the mutters of outrage and cursing from Minhyuk’s table is enough to make any mother yank their child away. When there is another break in the awards for more idols to perform, Song Mino actually goes up to their table.

“Minhyuk-ssi, I’m not sure what happened, but you should have won,” Mino says loudly to Minhyuk over the loud music, “Something must have happened, maybe my company did something, but regardless, I want to personally apologize. You deserved this award and everybody knows it.”

Minhyuk thanks Mino and watches as the awards start up again. His chance for an award is over. He’s been nominated for a couple other awards, but those aren’t for rookies, and he knows he doesn’t stand a chance against the big names of Korean acting. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed in himself—it had been a stupid wish, to take home an award.

“Don’t worry about it,” Shownu muttered quietly to Minhyuk, patting his knee, “Don’t base your validation off other people.”

Minhyuk grinned at Shownu, visibly brightening, “You’re right. It was just hope.”

“The show isn’t over yet,” Jooehon cried, flapping his hands around as the award for “Best Indie Film” was given, “I have faith in our system yet.”

Minhyuk waves it off with a wide smile, “Really, I’m grateful that the public has received up this well despite what everyone said would happen.”

Jooheon quiets down, agreeing. Everyone is thinking about the first board meeting that they had with the head of Production at SBS. She had informed them that they would get one episode—only one episode—to prove themselves. Jooheon, ever the stubborn one, wrote a script for an entire season, and each member of the cast and crew poured everything they had into that first episode. It was one of the highest viewer ratings SBS had received all year. Needless to say, they were allowed to continue filming, and filmed the whole rest of the season before airing was resumed.

“He’s right, you know,” Hyungwon comments quietly, setting his glass down. It seems like they’ve gone from slightly buzzed conversational chatter to deep conversation. “We were supposed to fail. Minhyuk, especially. No one does an unconventional drama for their first role, and certainly no one does their first lead role as a character like yours. We owe a lot to you. There aren’t a lot of people willing to put their nonexistent career on the line for a project like this.”

The others nod, reflecting on everything that happened. Minhyuk ducks his head, cheeks rosy from embarrassment.

The ceremony drags on. Awards are given, speeches are clapped for, and idols perform their same cookie-cutter routines.

Before he knows, he’s being pulled out of his chair by a producer backstage, where a makeup lady fixes his messy hair and the cue cards are shoved into his hand. Xiao joins him, and the two are pushed onto the platform that will allow them to enter the main stage.

“And now, to present the Best OST of the Year, Lee Minhyuk and Cheng Xiao!” Seokjin announces, and the two doors roll open to reveal the two.

Minhyuk leads Xiao to the two microphones set up, and steps up to the taller one—Xiao is significantly shorter than him, and can only reach one of the two microphones.

“Well, I must say, seeing how big the audience is feels quite daunting,” Minhyuk laughs breathlessly into the mic.

“I definitely agree,” Xiao shoots the camera her award-winning smile, “And I’m quite honored to present this award to one of these fine artists.”

“That’s right,” Minhyuk glances down at his cue cards, “Why don’t we take a look at the nominees?”

He lets out the huge breath of air he was holding as the pre-recorded video of the nominees is played.

“Xiao, why don’t you do the honors?” Minhyuk asks pleasantly, handing Xiao the envelope that holds the winner of that year’s Best OST. Xiao nods, and when she opens it, she gasps, making the audience chuckle.

“The winner of this year’s Best OST is…. Now We Know Why, by Shownu for the drama _I Bring You the Sun_. Congratulations!” Xiao and Minhyuk have equally bright grins as Shownu stares dumbfounded at the stage for a moment before Jooheon punches him in the arm. He gets up and quickly makes his way to the stage, a look of disbelief on his face.

“I must say, this turned out quite well,” Minhyuk laughs into the microphone, grasping Shownu’s trophy in one hand and his cue cards in the other.

Shownu bows first to Minhyuk and then to Xiao, accepting the trophy from him and the huge bouquet of flowers from Xiao.

“Ah, I would first, of course, like to thank my managers and all the people at my company who gave me this opportunity,” Shownu begins his speech, bending down a bit to actually speak into the mic. Minhyuk tunes out for a moment, staring at the way his sweaty tan skin glistened under the spotlights. He looked ethereal, if he did say so. “-and of course the cast, thank you Xiao, thank you Hyungwon and thank you Minhyuk, for creating a work of art so beautiful that people would be willing to listen to my music for a month straight.” This garners laughter from both Minhyuk and the audience.  The three make their way back to the table. “I hope I’ll be standing on this stage again, with this same crew and cast at my back, because the magic they create is incredible. Thank you again.”

“That’s quite nice, how that ended up,” Seokjin comments with a smile, “The actors of the drama giving the award to the singer.” As they sit, Minhyuk elbows Shownu a bit, smiling widely.

“You did it,” Minhyuk exclaimed, “You won! That’s the best award that an artist can get at one of these things, and you did it!”

“Like I said, it’s all thanks to you,” Shownu shrugged, “You guys made the name, I was just a contributor.”

“You’re quite good with your words when it comes down to it, you know that?” Minhyuk observed, “When we first talked, you seemed quiet, almost awkward? But you know what to say.”

“I like to choose my words carefully instead of just blurting things out,” Shownu responded with an easy smile. Minhyuk nods, a little embarrassed because he’s the exact opposite.

Soon, it’s time for the Best Leading Male Actor of the Year, the last award of the night, and Minhyuk can’t wait to get home and eat an entire tub on mint chocolate chip ice cream and watch some shitty American movies.

“Lee Minhyuk!”

The noise is deafening. Minhyuk is jolted out of his thoughts when Wonho leaps out of his seat and pummels Minhyuk’s back, his entire table screaming. Shownu is tugging Minhyuk up, motioning towards the stage with that small, quiet smile of his that Minhyuk has grown acquainted with that night.

With shaking legs, as if he just learned to walk, Minhyuk climbs the stairs to the stage and bows to Kim Joong Ki and Song Hye Kyo, the presenters of the award. With the trophy and flowers clutched in his hand, he approaches the mic, his heart throbbing loudly.

It takes an entire minute for the deafening noise to die down.

“Thank you,” Is the first thing he says, and the audience erupts again. The noise is overwhelming, the people staring at him, scrutinizing his every move. Somehow, in the audience, he manages to pick out Shownu, watching him and smiling that adorable smile. Minhyuk takes a deep breath and continues, “Thank you, first and foremost, to the people who believed in me. Yoo Kihyun, my manager. The producers at SBS who believed I could take on this role. Jooheon and Wonho, who believed in my abilities without having ever seen me act before. To Hyungwon and Xiao, who blindly trusted me both onscreen and off. To Shownu, who created such beautiful music that only added more magic to what had been created. To my parents, who have supported me all this way. And of course, to the viewers of I Bring You The Sun.

 _I Bring You the Sun_ is unique in that it explores one’s self. My character, in this drama, goes through a lot of self-exploration and self examination, and through the trials that he goes through, is able to become more in-touch with himself and the people around him. I could not have asked for a better project to start my career with, not because of the success or the popularity, but simply because the way this project meshed—the actors, the writers, the producers, the crew—this truly was a work of art. I am so honored and grateful to even have gotten this far, and I truly thank the universe for allowing me to be receiving such a prestigious award on this stage, a stage that I watched with envious eyes as a child. Thank you again, and have a wonderful night.”

As he finishes his speech, the applause and cheering starts up again, deafening and overwhelming. Minhyuk stumbles a bit, the blood rushing to his head and making it impossible to stand. Kim Joong Ki has to steady him, and when he finally makes it back to his table, he collapses into the chair.

Jooheon and the others are about to attack him when Shownu gestures to him and the way he’s breathing heavily. Wonho pats Minhyuk’s back and presses a bottle of cold water into his hand, which he gratefully accepts and sips on as the last round of idol performances start up again.

“Thank you guys,” Minhyuk smiles at his friends around the table, who chorus in another round of congratulations.

“You deserve it, man,” Jooheon chirps, “I’m glad you won.”

When the awards ceremony ends and everyone is swept up in the tide of socializing and congratulations, the feeling of being totally overwhelmed rushes back to Minhyuk.

Normally, Minhyuk is a very outgoing and social person, but something about this situation and the dynamic of it all makes him uncomfortable, anxious. Out of all his friends, Shownu is the only one still standing next to him as the actors, actresses and crew members mill around the open area.

“You okay?” Shownu bends down to murmur in Minhyuk’s ear, gently placing a hand on the small of Minhyuk’s back. He relaxes a bit, but he’s shaking and he can tell.

Another rookie actor comes up to congratulate Minhyuk, and when Minhyuk straightens up from his bow, he can feel himself stumble a bit, Shownu grabbing onto his elbow to straighten him.

“I-I don’t know,” Minhyuk mutters back, desperately clawing at the smooth fabric of Shownu’s blazer.

“Hey, you guys planning on coming to the afterparty?” Jooheon approaches the two, one arm slung around his friend Changkyun’s neck.

“Nah, I think we’re both gonna pass,” Shownu responds, glancing down at Minhyuk for confirmation—he nods his head, eyes closed. “Minhyuk here is pretty tired, and I’m feeling a bit hungry so I think we’ll just both bounce. I’ll see you later, though?”

“For sure, man,” Jooheon nods, eyeing the two suspiciously. It’s obvious that he thinks something’s up, but he doesn’t press the matter.

“How did you get here? Did you drive?” Shownu asks Minhyuk as he leads the blonde out of the venue, Minhyuk still grasping onto Shownu’s arm.

“No, my- ah,” Minhyuk is gasping for air, “Manager did.”

“I’m gonna drive you to my place, is that okay? I think you’re panicking from all the people, it’s probably overstimulating. Is that okay?” Shownu asks calmly, placing both hands on Minhyuk’s shoulders to look him in the eye. Between gulps of air and tightened fingers, Minhyuk manages to utter a small ‘yes’, and Shownu speeds over to the valet, who is standing in front of his car.

Shownu helps Minhyuk into the passenger seat and speeds away from the flashing cameras in the front of the venue. Most reporters were focused on the actors and actresses leaving the venue for the afterparty, so no one really gave them any attention.

In under five minutes (Shownu lives in Gangnam, fairly close to the venue of the awards show), they’re at his apartment, and Shownu leads Minhyuk to the elevator, keying a passcode into first the elevator, then a door to his floor, and then another passcode to his apartment.

“A lot of fairly well known people live here,” Shownu explains, yanking off his blazer and tossing it on the couch, “Security’s pretty tight.” Minhyuk nods, having calmed down a bit. He’s still shaking, but not as much as before. His chest also feels tight, but he’s not gasping for air.

“I can make us some food, get some tea,” Shownu offers, walking into another room, “You can take a shower if you’d like. Bathroom is next door to your right, I’m just pulling out some clothes for you to wear.”

As Minhyuk waits awkwardly in the hall, twisting his fingers, loud, high pitched barking fills the apartment, followed by the sound of nails on wood. An adorable, tiny Bolognese dog scampers up to Minhyuk, racing around his legs in circles.

Minhyuk smiles and bends over, letting the dog sniff his fingers and lick them. He ends up just sitting on the floor, the dog clambering all over his legs and thighs, front paws on his chest as the dog licks his face happily, barking cheerfully.

“I see you’ve met Cat,” Shownu chuckles, setting down a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and a fluffy white towel next to Minhyuk, bending over to rub the dog—Cat?—on the head.

“Cat?” Minhyuk wrinkles his nose at Shownu, “You named your dog Cat?”

Shownu laughs in embarrassment, “Yeah, I brought home the dog and that night, my roommate at the time, Jinyoung had a bunch of friends over and we got drunk and ended up joking that we should name it Cat, and the name just stuck, I guess.” Minhyuk bursts out into laughter at the story.

“You sure it’s okay for me to use your shower?” Minhyuk asks worriedly, accepting the clothes from Shownu.

 “Yeah, seriously man, don’t worry about it,” Shownu smiles at Minhyuk, gently pushing him towards the bathroom, “I’ll be waiting.”

Minhyuk takes in the state of the bathroom. For an expensive apartment in Gangnam, it’s fairly small and simple. After turning on the shower and shedding his clothes, Minhyuk steps under the spray, letting his hair and body get wet.

It turned out that a shower was exactly what he needed to ground himself. Minhyuk’s head was still spinning, almost buzzing, from everything that had happened that day, and surprisingly enough, he wasn’t uncomfortable with being in such a close, intimate situation with Shownu. There was something grounding about the man that Minhyuk was almost drawn to, a stark contrast to the usual wild people Minhyuk hangs out with.

“I made some tea,” Shownu comments when Minhyuk pads out into the living room, hair still damp. He’s wearing Shownu’s sweats and a t-shirt, and they’re a couple sizes too big but they’re super comfy, so it’s okay.

“Nice, thanks,” Minhyuk accepts the steaming mug gratefully, taking a deep sip of the green tea that had been brewing.

“We can watch Netflix or something, I dunno if you’re okay with subs,” Shownu gestures to the couch. Minhyuk nods, too tired to really talk a lot like he normally does. Shownu takes the nod as a yes, obviously, and flops onto the bed, lifting Cat up onto his lap. Cat barks a couple of times and then snuggles into his lap, head resting on Shownu’s broad chest.

“What are we watching?” Minhyuk asks, taking a seat next to Shownu.

“Here,” Shownu hands Minhyuk the remote and bends over, “You can choose.” As Shownu rummages around under the couch, Minhyuk taps the remote, flicking through the suggested films and TV Shows.

“Oh, you started watching _I Bring You the Sun_?” Minhyuk pauses on the cover of the drama, making the synopsis pop up. Shownu emerges with a blanket, and arranges it on top of their laps. Their knees are touching, but it doesn’t make Minhyuk tense up or uncomfortable. Cat, who had been covered by the blanket, wriggles around for a bit and plops herself into Minhyuk’s lap. He absentmindedly scratches her head, behind her ears.

“Yeah, never finished even the first episode though,” Shownu laughs guiltily, “It’s weird hearing my voice whenever something dramatic happens.”

“Shownu!” Minhyuk teases, punching the older in the bicep, “It’s our drama!”

“You can call me Hyunwoo, you know,” Shownu—Hyunwoo—smiles at Minhyuk, something odd but not unpleasant in his eyes, “All the important people in my life do.”

Minhyuk glances down at Cat, who is squirming in his lap, cheeks flushed a bit.

“You know, I’ve never actually watched it either,” Minhyuk comments, stroking Cat’s back, “It seemed weird, to watch my own face on TV.”

“Let’s do it, then,” Hyunwoo says firmly, leaning over to select _I Bring You the Sun_.

Minhyuk watches fondly as the opening scene begins playing, remembering how the shooting went in detail.

The two make comments as they watch first the first episode, then the second, and third, and before they know it, they’re halfway through the season. Minhyuk will make some stupid remark about how filming for a scene went, or how Hyungwon kept forgetting his line, or how when they were shooting this, the wind blew Minhyuk’s hat off his head and a producer had to go buy another hat from a corner store.

Sometime during the night, Minhyuk’s head found its way to Hyunwoo’s shoulder, and Hyunwoo’s hand is tangled in the hairs at the nape of his neck, soothingly massaging his neck and rubbing it. There’s something about the whole scenario that just fits, like two missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

At some point, probably after five in the morning, Minhyuk falls asleep. Hyunwoo rearranges the two so that Minhyuk is laying down, head in his lap and legs stretched out on the couch. He didn’t want to move too much, in fear of waking Minhyuk up. Cat is nestled on Minhyuk’s chest, and one of Minhyuk’s hands is tangled in Cat’s fur.

Hyunwoo leans back, head resting against the back of the couch, and slowly drifts off to sleep as well, the sounds of _I Bring You the Sun_ softly playing in the background.

Minhyuk wakes to the smell of something burning and a small tongue licking his face. Cat is standing on his chest, paws digging slightly into his skin, and he’s pretty sure he just heard Hyunwoo curse at a toaster.

After setting Cat gently down on the ground (Cat barks happily and races into the kitchen), he tries to flatten his bed hair and follows Cat into the kitchen. Hyunwoo is standing at the counter, staring angrily at the toaster, which has black smoke coming from it.

“Um, Hyunwoo? Do you need some help?” He asks cautiously, coming up behind him. Hyunwoo turns around, and suddenly the two are in extremely close proximity.

Hyunwoo stops for a moment, staring down at Minhyuk. Minhyuk can't help but stare back, breath caught in his throat, when the fire alarm starts screaming. Hyunwoo jolts and Minhyuk lets out a little shriek.

"Hold up," Hyunwoo called, climbing up onto a chair, "I'll try and turn it off, I've never actually done this before." The fire alarm continues beeping as Hyunwoo fumbles with the little plastic thing, finally getting it to shut up. He collapses into the chair, sighing deeply.

“Well that just happened,” Minhyuk isn't really sure how to respond, “Now, what’s up with this toaster?”

“I was trying to make you food, but I haven’t used the toaster in a while and it just started smoking,” Hyunwoo sighs, obviously frustrated with himself. Minhyuk giggles at how incredibly cute Hyunwoo is and takes the toaster from him.

“Oh, here,” he points inside the toaster to where a large chunk of bread is stuck at the bottom, pressed against the strips of metal that heat the toaster up, “Just remove that, the bread is what’s making it smoke up.”

“Stupid toaster,” Hyunwoo mutters under his breath, using a pair of chopsticks to pry the bread out of the toaster. Minhyuk stifles laughter as Hyunwoo rummages around his fridge for more bread and jams this into the toaster.

“Sorry about that,” Hyunwoo sighs, leaning his butt against the counter to look over at Minhyuk sheepishly. If it’s possible, he looks even more handsome than he did the night before, natural light making his tan skin glow and his brown hair falling softly into his eyes.

“No worries,” Minhyuk shakes his head with a smile.

Hyunwoo gets out stuff to put on their toast and heats up some coffee for them, placing it on the table. It's been a while since Minhyuk has actually sat down at a table and eaten actual home-cooked food, mostly because he's so rushed. It's nice to eat food and just chatter, Cat barking happily in his lap. They talk about the most mundane things-- what breed of dog Cat is, how Minhyuk ended up dying his hair, and if the new Instagram update was a good thing or not. 

Finally, when Minhyuk gets a text from Kihyun that he has to be at the salon by noon because he has an interview later that day, he reluctantly drags himself out of Hyunwoo's apartment, but not before exchanging numbers and promising to meet up again soon. 

Soon, apparently, is a lot sooner than Minhyuk expected because Hyunwoo texts him later on in the day asking if he would be down to hanging with him-- at midnight. Hyunwoo sees on the news that a huge collection of shooting stars will be passing over Seoul that night, and he asks if Minhyuk wants to go with him. Apparently, one of the biggest meteor showers to be seen over Seoul, and it's a great opportunity.

The only problem is that because Seoul is such a big city, they have to drive out where there aren't a lot of lights or light pollution for Seoul. Despite the two-hour drive it ends up taking the two to get to Wolmido Beach, Minhyuk is super excited. Like the night before and that morning, there's just something about their personalities that just  _clicks_ , and the two hour drive seems barely over ten minutes.

It also doesn't hurt that Hyunwoo is probably one of the most gorgeous guys that Minhyuk has ever met, but in all honesty, that's not why he decided to hang out with Hyunwoo. He just feels comfortable around him, something that he can't say about a lot of people, even some of his co-stars. 

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk end up watching the meteor shower from Hyunwoo's car, parked in the parking lot. They open up the sun roof and lean the seats all the way back so that they're lying down, playing some indie music mix through the aux cord. It's relaxing, and a nice de-stressor from all the hustle and bustle of the last couple of days.

As Minhyuk stares up at the starry sky, he realizes that's kind of what Hyunwoo is-- a destressor, someone who is able to calm him down and ground him even though he's barely done anything. He feels  _safe_. 

As the first shooting star blazes across the sky, Minhyuk finds himself wishing something surprising--  _I hope I can feel this safe forever._

It turns out that they end up seeing hundreds of shooting stars and Minhyuk's able to make a ton of wishes, so it's really not that dramatic per se, but it does surprise him that that was the first thing that would come to mind. 

 

Minhyuk ends up actually falling asleep there, under the stars in Hyunwoo's car, and he ends up sleeping at Hyunwoo's house for the second time in two nights-- Hyunwoo had carried him inside and given him his bed.

The two start hanging out and doing stuff together a lot. The press starts calling them the Bromance Best Friends, because of how close they seem. And admittedly, neither Hyunwoo or Minhyuk really do anything to fight that-- they don't really mind.

It ranges from going to the aquarium or the beach to just stopping by the convenience store near Minhyuk's flat to grab some tuna triangle kimbap. Life continued as normal for Minhyuk, except for the fact that now, when life wasn't going his way or just decided to shit on him, he could always count on Hyunwoo to make himself feel better.

The realization that he likes Hyunwoo in a way that's not totally platonic doesn't really scare him. He doesn't particularly feel butterflies in his stomach, or stare at his biceps the entire time they decide to go to the gym (ok maybe he did), but really, it seems natural. And Minhyuk has seen the way that Hyunwoo smiles fondly at Minhyuk when he's cuddling Cat, or saying something particularly stupid or ridiculous.

They just click.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> couple things.  
> 1\. when i adopt a dog, i will name it cat and no one can stop me  
> 2\. "i bring you the sun" is symbolic for minhyuk entering shownus life bc im a fucking sap  
> 3\. their first date is inspired by me bc in about three hours my whole fam is driving to a mountain and we're actually watching the huge cluster of shooting stars that i talked about in the fic (it's not in seoul though, it's in san francisco ca haha)  
> 4\. i highkey projected my newfound love of bolognese dogs onto this fic but u kno what its my fic so suck it  
> hmu @ twt im ultshowhyuks or on tumblr at junhhoes. i rlly like showhyuk so theres that.  
> EDIT_Aug14  
> So a reviewer called me out on something that im totally guilty of and felt kind of bad for doing, that I rushed the ending so much.  
> well  
> ending is still rushed but a little different, and more open ended. but let it be known that yes, showhyuk date after all this. bc u kno  
> they  
> just  
> click  
> also headcannon shownu texts minhyuk harambe memes when minhyuk is at an awards show w/o him  
> i need to stop myself before this gets out of hand  
> k bye yall


End file.
